In conventional information retrieval systems, a user may be required to navigate through multiple levels of categories to reach a useful aspect. For example, a search for an item “jeans” may return a result that requires the user to navigate (e.g., click) through a hierarchy or category tree of “women's clothes” and “women's jeans” before seeing useful aspects such as brand, wash/color, and style.